Baby Scotty
by The Dollop Head Who Waited
Summary: This is a story by an 11 year old girl about Scotty changing into a baby. Please read and review and be nice! New Trekkie here!


Chapter 1. A bad day.

Scotty sighed loud enough for surrounding officers to hear him. He was having a VERY bad day. The air conditioning broke and everybody was sweating, especially Scotty. He had to fix all the communicators for a weird gas had infiltrated the ship and somehow broke the communicators. On top of that the transporter was finicky. He was not happy. Kirk knew this, and so did Spock though he did not say.

"We can have a tiny party!" exclaimed Kirk.

"What for captain?" asked Spock.

"Well, his birthday is coming up, we can celebrate !"

Then Kirk and Spock returned to the bridge.

After Scotty fixed the communicators he called up to Kirk. "I believe the transporter is working, captain."

"Wonderful, Officer Scotty."

All of a sudden the gas that infiltrated the ship infiltrated Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, I need you at the bridge," said Kirk over the intercom. Kirk waited for an answer but none came.

Chapter 2. A baby on the bridge.

Back on the bridge Uhura was carrying a gigantic box. "Captain, (sigh,) here's a box of baby powder, diapers, and baby formula. What shall I do with them?"

"That's the baby things for emergencies on the starship. Put them in the supplies," replied Kirk.

Just then the turbo lift doors opened, and a tiny baby, scarcely a year old, waddled in. His hair was jet black and his uniform red. He trotted towards Kirk and said excitedly, "Da Da!"

Kirk blushed bright pink. He picked the toddler up. "Who. Are. You?" asked Kirk.

"Scott Scott!"

"Scotty?" Kirk stuttered. "Impossible. Last time I saw you, you were at least 32! You look like a toddler! Mr. Spock, explain."

"I believe Captain, " began Spock, "the gas may have been breathed in and made its way to the brain, and possibly hair, arms, legs, anything that changes with growth."

"Spock, take Scotty down to his quarters. I'll bring up the baby things," ordered Kirk.

Spock took Scotty from Kirk's arms. "Spo! Spo!" yelled Scotty as a tiny hand made its way into Spock's mouth. Kirk gave a small chuckle.

Spock took Scotty to Scotty's quarters.

"Here, I made some milk. Spock, can you change him?" Kirk said as he walked in.

"Change him sir?"

"Yes Mr. Spock, its easy. Here are the diapers, baby powder, baby wipes and trash barrel." Then Kirk turned to test the milk and prepare the asparagus and banana mash.

Spock looked totally humiliated with one hand holding Scotty's legs and the other trying to powder him while Scotty was trying to grab Spock's phaser to open a panel in the wall. "Pha! Pha!" cried Scotty. His face turned red and all of a sudden a sea of screams, tears, and tiny punches being thrown in every direction came from the tiny baby.

"Captain! I'm afraid I did not appeal to Mr. Scott."

Kirk began to sing a lullaby but it did not help.

"Captain, this is a Scottish baby. He would like a Scottish song. Perhaps Loch Lomond."

Kirk began to sing the song. His voice calmed the baby. Spock then decided to join and sing The Parting Glass. "Spock no! That's the wrong song!"

But it was too late. "I'm sorry Captain. "

"It's ok Mr. Spock." Kirk calmed down the baby AGAIN and finished his song, and put Scotty to bed.

Chapter 3. There's a baby in the transporter room!

Two days after the "accident", the baby found his way to the bridge. He was fascinated. Scotty managed to find Riley and he went right up to him. They left the bridge to play. Riley played and played with him. Scotty was Riley's best friend. He fed him, and gave him a bath, then Riley was called down to the bridge again.

Scotty was distraught. He HAD to find his way back to Kir Kir, Spo Spo, and Riwee. For a tiny baby, this was a journey. He tried to find the bridge again but ended up in the transporter room. No one else was there. He saw a table with many buttons, gadgets, and levers. Scotty climbed up the table and pushed the lever forward. He wobbled towards the front then fell off the table. He rubbed his bum and gave a whimper then found a pretty circle. He decided to go stand on it. He was about to be transported to an ice planet where he would surely die when Kirk opened the door. He ran over to Scotty and grabbed him before the transporter could. "Let's bring you back to Mccoy. He found a remedy for you. You'll be back to normal!"

"Kirk," began McCoy, "here, this will blow the gas out of his body. It's like a mini vacuum."

"Thank you, McCoy." Spock covered the pill in a candy mixture. Spock offered the pill to Scotty. Scotty changed immediately. Kirk and Spock told Scotty about what happened.

They had many laughs over this subject.

The End.


End file.
